


Because I love you so much (I fall to Pieces)

by Just_Juliette



Series: Coming back to life [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Coming Back, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: That's how Lewis understood that he would never feel so loved, so glorious...So happy...As he did at that moment.Or Lewis and Sebastian find out they can break and rebuild together.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: Coming back to life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964005
Kudos: 10





	Because I love you so much (I fall to Pieces)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there,  
> Part III with some vaguely written sex 'cause you all deserve it.  
> I wrote while listening Cherry by Lana, so it's a highly recommended song.  
> Enjoy^^

Sebastian was having breakfast on the porch of his little cabin. It was a cold morning and the sun was barely rising, but he had already fed his chicks, collected the eggs and talked to Lewis.

The Britt would arrive that afternoon, and although he didn't want to get his hopes up, he was nervous. He found it very hard to believe in the other's words. They were too beautiful, so hopeful... that he feared it was all an illusion.

That nothing would be different.

That they would be empty promises again.

That's why he didn't want to settle for a simple phone call. He sent his address and said he would listen to what he had to say without promises nor comitment to return.

Although he was not going to tell him... that he was still wearing the necklace he had given him.

That he had re-added his number with a heart at the end.

That he broke up with his girlfriend.

That if everything went well, _he was ready_.

***

It was almost midday, and he stopped the car less than three hundred metres from the farm a while ago.

In the distance he could see the stables, the shack and a figure running around a tree.

A dog.

Sebastian had told him that he wanted a dog once, and he completely forgot.

Like so many other things, surely.

_"Shit, I'm no good at this."_

And did he ever think he was strong? Ha!

No, his strength came from somewhere else, from someone else. The German guy who was now staring at him from the farm entrance.

His heart was pounding hard and fast, and if he ever thought of running away, it was completely gone. His feet ran to him by instinct.

Once they were face to face, they shook hands, neither of them could help their skins bristling.

"Hello"

They said at the same time. Would that be a sign?

They left the awkardness behind and headed inside the beautiful property. Sebastian introduced him to his greyhound, showed him the barn at first sight and made coffee for the two of them to enjoy while having the chat.

They began with cordial exchanges, about regular things such as the weather, comutting, friends... and then Lewis discreetly started to drive the conversation onto something else.

_Them. Their relationship._

_His quest for chance._

He confessed that he had moved, that the house seemed too big for him and went to a small flat, far from the Mercedes HQ..

He also told him that he had bought a gardening manual, and several small plants that he was learning to take care of.

And finally, he repeated what he had told him on the phone, but now looking into his eyes, with more intensity.

"I miss you"

"I need you"

"And I know you don't"

"But please"

_"Please..."_

"Let me be back into your life"

Seb was shaking, so he held on to his seat, and also to the arm that Steve was giving him.

"You're wrong, I miss you too..."

"But I can't go back England, Lew"

Steve then took his hands, kissed them and came a little closer.

_"Then let me stay."_

Would it be possible? Would he be willing to do that much? That was what was going on in Sebastian's mind.

"You laughed at me when I wanted to move on a shack in the middle of nowhere"

He needed to be sure, he needed to hold on to something that was firm, and not fall to pieces.

"Living without you is like living in the middle of nowhere "

"I only know that everything I am, do and stand for... only makes sense if you love me."

"So if you are willing, I want to _make you happy again"_

The two closed their eyes, exchanging breaths, rubbing their noses. Both waiting for an answer: Lewis, the one from Sebastian. And Sebastian, the one that his feelings indicate him.

_"I love you"_

It was all he said, but it was enough. Because Steve released the contained air and smiled; with his gloomy eyes focused entirely on the man in front of him.

When their mouths came together again, an intense wave of love and desire hit them full force, invading them completely. They entered the house blindly, throwing away everything in their path.

It was simply too much.

Everything they felt.

Both had suffered, at some point feeling broken. It was fascinating how two people could destroy and rebuild each other, over and over again.

Like that moment, when they were looking for the friction of their naked torsos against a wall, and their teeth hitting each other because of the abruptness of their kisses.

Finally they were naked, making love in front of the fireplace in the room. It was the smallest one in the house, but it mattered little. They were both boiling, their bodies hot and sweating.

Moanning.

Touching.

Scratching.

_Loving._

All their senses, converging onto the same thing, pleasure and fullfillness. 

Their orgasms exploded and they fell exhausted, so tired that they could barely hold each other's hands, or keep their eyes open.

But that's how Lewis understood, he really did.

That he would never feel so loved, so glorious...

_So happy..._

As he did at that moment.


End file.
